A Normal Day
by Setsuna-X
Summary: A normal, if not slightly pleasant day. Then there is cake. Pillar Pair, Tezuka x Ryoma. Written for Tezuka's birthday today.


Tezuka woke up in the morning and immediately knew something was off. Ryoma was not on the bed with him, slightly snoring. Usually Tezuka was the one who would wake up first in the mornings, especially on the weekends, but it seemed that Ryoma had managed to drag himself out of bed.

Tezuka headed to the bathroom and completed his morning routine before making his way to the kitchen.

An aggravated curse greeted his ears as he entered the room.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he stepped around the stove.

"Kunimitsu, you're up earlier than I expected," commented Ryoma, bypassing the question entirely.

"Well, I didn't have your body keeping me warm any longer. I woke up from the cold."

Although Tezuka said that in a strictly matter-of-fact way it still made Ryoma's cheeks flush.

"Yeah, whatever. Good morning by the way," said Ryoma as he leaned up and kissed Tezuka on his cheek. "Why don't you finish the tea and then we can eat."

"You cooked?" asked Tezuka, both surprised and frightened. It wasn't often Ryoma cooked, but whenever he did Tezuka usually ended up in the bathroom for several hours the following day.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" scowled Ryoma, partially hurt. "It's just oatmeal, toast and fruit."

"Sorry," replied Tezuka, realizing he hurt his boyfriends' feelings.

Ryoma just shrugged and moved around Tezuka while carrying a tray of food.

Tezuka made the tea and soon they were both enjoying their meal.

"What brought this on?" asked Tezuka as he finished the last sip from his cup.

"Just felt like it. Want to watch something?"

Tezuka knew Ryoma was hiding something but didn't push it further. It had been a while since he just lounged around the house they shared so he stood up from the table and made his way to the couch. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about that movie you wanted to watch the other day but couldn't because of your match?" Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

Tezuka could fee his eyes widen in surprise. "Do you mean that World War Two historical reenactment documentary?" He had recorded the show in hopes to watch it in his downtime later in the month but didn't think that Ryoma would join him. Ryoma didn't care for history. Now if it was something to do with animals then he would be all for it.

"Yeah, that one. Should be saved on the television," replied Ryoma as if what he had suggested was not out of the ordinary in the slightest.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch and snuggled under a blanket, Karupin joining them moments later.

"Are you sure this is the movie you had in mind?" asked Tezuka again, still bewildered.

"Yes, now be quiet - it's starting." Ryoma turned to face the television and was actually watching the start of the show.

Tezuka tried not to think on it too much - this was actually his ideal way to spend his time.

Forty minutes into the show and he could feel Ryoma sag onto him. He had fallen asleep. Tezuka smiled, Ryoma had lasted longer than he had expected.

The show ended an hour later but Tezuka was happy he had watched it while still being with Ryoma.

As the credits rolled the change in sound cause Ryoma to stir awake. "Is it over already?"

"Yes, you fell asleep."

"Sorry," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, the previews did not do it justice."

Ryoma hummed in interest. "It's almost lunch time, did you want to order something in or should we cook?"

"I'd rather order in if it's all the same to you." Tezuka didn't feel particularly motivated to leave the house or do much of anything. They had played back to back matches with the old Seigaku regulars yesterday just to catch up. He was surprised that they had all made it. Usually Kawamura couldn't spend time away from his sushi restaurant and Kaidoh was pretty secluded individual who only made it to about half their hang outs. It was great seeing the team again, but Tezuka had to admit that playing a one set match against everyone was probably not the smartest thing to do.

"Anything in particular you want?"

Tezuka shook his head. "Alright, we'll get some thai then. Been craving some noodles," said Ryoma.

"Sounds good to me," replied Tezuka.

"Hey, I'm going to order now and it'll probably take a while. Why don't you go read that book you're working towards while we wait?"

"And what would you be doing?"

"I have to reply to some of my fan mail," said Ryoma with mild disgust. "My manager says that it's good for the fans to feel connected to me or something like that," he said with a shrug.

"Good luck," said Tezuka as he headed to the smaller den where he left his book. A few minutes later he was joined by Ryoma and a new cup of tea. "Thank you," he said as he took the hot cup.

"No problem," said Ryoma as he settled down to read and reply to his fan mail.

In no time at all their meal arrived. Tezuka bookmarked his new location and was happy with the progress he made in his book. He was a bit upset that he was too tired to keep reading last night and so the evening had ended in a cliffhanger, however he just found out that the person who killed the butler was not the shady rouge that was staying at the house, but rather the wealthy oil tycoon.

They ate most of their meal in comfortable silence.

After their meal they went back to their own personal hobbies.

A few hours later Ryoma broke the mood. "Want to play a match?"

Tezuka looked up from his book. "Didn't get enough yesterday?" Ryoma had also played a match with each of the old regulars as well.

"Not if it's with you," answered Ryoma honestly. Tezuka could feel his heart swell at the admission.

"In that case, sure."

They both went the bedroom to get dressed and get their racquets.

Ryoma made sure that their new home had a tennis court in the back. It had been the only way to convince him to leave their apartment complex that had a 24-hour court available a few blocks away.

Once on the court they did their basic warm-ups.

"One set match?"

Tezuka just nodded.

"Smooth or Rough?"

"Smooth."

The racquet fell and Ryoma smirked. "My serve this time, Kunimitsu."

They moved to opposite sides of the court and began their match. They played for a while but neither could get more points. Soon enough they were tied and even the tie breaker seemed to go on for ever.

"I thought this was a one-set match?" commented Tezuka as he returned the ball once more.

"It can be if you want, you just have to let the ball hit the court again," teased Ryoma.

Instead of replying Tezuka just hit the ball over the net again. They did this for another half hour until they were both near exhaustion.

"Okay - we should probably stop now," said Ryoma first, which surprised Tezuka.

"Alright," he agreed, more stunned than anything.

The match ended with no clear winner, as most of their matches did, and they made their way back indoors. They took turns taking a shower and reconvened in the kitchen.

"We should probably make something for dinner," commented Tezuka as he looked through a cabinet.

"Actually, your mom gave me some of that soup you really like the other day. She said all we had to do was reheat it slightly."

This was the first he had heard of this and why was Ryoma meeting with his mother without him?

He went to the fridge and took out the soup in question and it just happened to be his favorite one. When had Ryoma gotten this?

"Hm, oh I had to drop off something two days ago and she wouldn't let me leave until I brought that back with me," answered Ryoma and only then did Tezuka realized he asked his question aloud.

They heated up the soup and ate in silence, both mulling over their personal thoughts.

"There's dessert as well," said Ryoma as they cleared the table.

"Dessert?" asked Tezuka. Ryoma knew that he didn't care for sweets too often.

"Here it is," said Ryoma once he made it back to the table. It was a small cake, around the size of a dinner plate and would only serve around 4 slices.

"What kind of cake is it?" asked Tezuka. He was a bit worried since the cake was _green_.

"It's a green tea and white chocolate mousse cake," replied Ryoma, "or at least that's what the lady at the bakery said. She said it wasn't too sweet, but still delicious."

"Hmm," hummed Tezuka, not completely sold on the idea.

"Oh, forgot something," said Ryoma as he hurried back to the kitchen with the cake. Tezuka just remained seated at the dining table.

When Ryoma came out with the cake once more it came back with a single lit candle in the center.

It was then that everything just clicked into place.

"Happy Birthday, Kunimitsu," said Ryoma with a gentle smile.

Tezuka couldn't believe he had forgotten his birthday!

"Make a wish."

Tezuka blew out the candle without hesitation.

"Hey! Did you even think of a wish before you did that?" said Ryoma petulantly as he placed the cake on the table. Tezuka got up and wrapped Ryoma in his arms.

"I don't have to wish for anything since I have all I could ever want or need."

"You're so sappy, Kunimitsu," said Ryoma as he buried his face in Tezuka's chest to hide his blush.

Tezuka just smiled down at Ryoma.

"Did you have a good birthday, Kunimitsu?" asked Ryoma as they laid in bed together in each other's arms.

"I did. I loved spending time with you and just doing all the things I enjoyed. I suppose the regulars and my mother was in on it as well?"

"Of course," answered Ryoma somewhat smugly, "you'll have to call them tomorrow to thank them."

"I will."

"I still can't believe that you forgot it was your birthday!" chucked Ryoma. Tezuka pinched his boyfriends hip in retaliation.

"Hey!"

"It's still my birthday for another hour, you have to be nice to me," said Tezuka with a straight face. Ryoma just laughed.

"Sure sure. Oh, by the way, did you like the cake? I wasn't sure what to get you."

"Surprisingly, yes. It was very good. We should get that cake again."

"Mm. Okay. Good night Kunimitsu," said Ryoma with a yawn as he snuggled closer.

"Goodnight, and thank you," replied Tezuka as he kissed Ryoma's forehead.

THE END


End file.
